


Say Something Loving

by sensualmurder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love this pairing, Light Angst, M/M, Young IwaOi, ah fuck here we go, and suddenly theyre in college, iwaoi - Freeform, oiks alien obsession, ok moving on from angst, the scene, wow they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualmurder/pseuds/sensualmurder
Summary: A look into how they came to be.[title - Say Something Loving by The Xx]





	Say Something Loving

As he watches the way the other boys shorts, patterned with aliens, stain with the dripping juice from his popsicle, Iwaizumi thinks _he and I are gonna be good friends. _

"What's your deal with aliens?" Iwaizumi asks, mouthful of cold ice cream. "Is it because they look like you? Is that why you like them so much?"

The other boy, Iwaizumi learned he's called Oikawa, pouts, shoving at Iwaizumi's shoulder with his popsicle-free hand. "Iwa-chan~! Not nice! They're cool and from outer space." When Oikawa smiles, his teeth are orange. "That's where the planets are, and the stars! The sun, too! I wanna go one day."

"Dummykawa, I know about outer space. I learned about it before, but my sensei never mentioned aliens, so they aren't real." Iwaizumi crushes his now empty ice cream cup, not yet wanting to stand and throw it away.

"You don't know that, Iwa-chan. My sensei said anything can be real if you use your imagination." Oikawa says around the last bite of his sweet treat. "Hey, have you ever watched E.T.? It's an American movie about this wrinkly alien, or something."

"No, I don't like American movies. The words on the bottom annoy me, and sometimes they move too fast for me to read." Iwaizumi responds, cringing at the way Oikawa licks his fingers clean of the sticky juice.

"Mm," Oikawa hums. "I wanted you to watch it with me. Will you? I promise it's cool, and maybe I can fix the sound so it's in Japanese and you don't have to read the words! My mommy is smart, maybe she can do it! Will you, will you?" Oikawa's squeaky voice is all in Iwaizumi's ear, shoulder digging against his upper arm, but somehow Iwaizumi feels like he can't say no.

"I have to ask my daddy." Iwaizumi says, letting the boys bony shoulder dig against him. "He's helping my older sister with her soccer passes, so I don't really know where he is."

"I'll help look for him! C'mon, Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa drags Iwaizumi up from the bench by his wrist, and as he begins to jog through the park, he doesn't let go.

—

"Shittykawa! That's not right! It's A-squared plus B-squared equals C-squared! It's not that hard to remember!" Iwaizumi roars, smacking Oikawa on the head with his math notebook. "We've gone over this in class a million times!"

"So loud, Iwa-chan. You know I'm better in Japanese than in math. I always have been." Oikawa rubs where Iwaizumi hit him in the head, looking up to the older boy with a pout on his lips. "Careful with my hair, too."

"You started getting good in Japanese when we started middle school. Before that, all you talked about was fucking aliens and how much you liked Drew Barrymore's face." Iwaizumi retaliates, reaching across the table to ruffle Oikawa's hair to spite him. "Then came volleyball, and now that's your only talent."

"We never watched E.T., you know. That one day we were at the park and you said you'd watch it with me if your dad said yes." Oikawa's pout deepens. "Also, rude. I still have high marks in Japanese."

"_Baka_. It's because we couldn't find my father. There was no need to cry about it, though. There was many more chances for you to ask me to watch it with you, you just never did." Iwaizumi smirks.

"Shut up, I didn't cry. I just– my allergies were acting up."

"Okay, ass. Whatever you say."

"Wanna watch it now? I think I have it in my room somewhere." Oikawa's eyes gleam, hoping Iwaizumi says yes so he can learn the pythagorean theorem another day and watch movies with his best friend instead.

"No, you need to do your math homework." Iwaizumi scolds, jabbing a finger on Oikawa's paper to direct the boys attention back to it. "You're stupid when it comes to math problems with variables."

"But I haven't watched it in forever, Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa whines, slumping his shoulders over his work and putting on another pout.

"Shut up, shittykawa. If you finish all your missing work, then maybe I'll watch it with you. I mean _all _of it, too; not just math."

"Will you still help me with it?" Oikawa asks, the same gleam in his eyes from before. Iwaizumi wants to say no, wants to say that Oikawa needs to learn it by himself and at his own pace, but, again, he can't find it in himself to say no.

So, Iwaizumi pulls his chair next to Oikawa's, sits down with his own pout, and helps him work through math, through English vocabulary, through biology worksheets Oikawa fell asleep on. He helps the stupid brunette work through papers until Oikawa's yawning every five seconds with a complaint between each one.

"Stupidkawa. Go to bed if you're that tired." Iwaizumi smacks a hand against the back of his friends head, twirling his fingers rather harshly through the longest of the chocolate locks.

"But the movie." Oikawa whines, moving back against the fingers in his hair to feel more. Iwaizumi's heart jumps, the movement unexpected, but plays with his hair more nonetheless.

"We can watch it tomorrow, okay idiot?"

"Promise? You won't bully me into volleyball or more homework? Say yes, Iwa-chan! Please." Oikawa's got a puppy dog look in his eyes and a pout on his lips.

Iwaizumi looks away, "We'll see. S'not like it takes an entire day to watch some stupid movie." Iwaizumi's wearing his own sort of pout, though his looks a lot bitchier than Oikawa's.

"I told you it's not stupid." Oikawa deepens his own frown, moving into Iwaizumi's face to get his point across. Their noses brush in the space between them, the few centimetres there is.

"Yeah, whatever," Iwaizumi's breath is warm where ot ghosts across Oikawa's cheeks, and is that a blush Iwaizumi sees? "It's about aliens, and kids, and how the wrinkly thing has a light, or something, on the end of his finger."

"Hmph. Unappreciative, Iwa-chan. He's wise, unlike you." Oikawa moves back into his respecful bubble of personal space, and Iwaizumi's chest aches strangely when he feels chill bumps rise annoyingly on his arms with the absence of Oikawa's warmth.

"Me? Not wise? Who just helped you do homework for hours, trashykawa?" Iwaizumi growls, grabbing for the youngers hair to tug on a strand. Oikawa moves back before Iwaizumi can catch him. Iwaizumi frowns, "Go to bed. I'll clean your crap up then set up a futon on your floor."

For once, Oikawa listens to him. As Iwaizumi cleans off the dining table of Oikawa's messily completed work and organises it into the boys folders, Iwaizumi listens to the soft padding of Oikawa's feet as he gets ready for bed, and not five minutes later Iwaizumi joins him in his room.

Oikawa set up a futon for him, but ended up crashing on it instead of in his own bed. Iwaizumi hasn't washed up yet, nor does he plan on it; Oikawa wasn't the only one who's exhausted. So, begrudgingly, Iwaizumi lays on the small space open next to Oikawa.

Neither of them dare to mention the fact they woke up tangled together.

—

It should hurt when Oikawa's hand lands heavily between his shoulder blades, but it doesn't. He sees the way his chest jolts from the force of it, but doesn't feel its usual sting. Iwaizumi feels numb from head to toe, feels like he's floating in gray clouds, full of unforgiving rain and swirling with deadly cracks of lightning.

In his peripheral Oikawa walks by him, though it's more so a limp. Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa's knee throbs beneath its compress, or if the taller boy's just as numb as Iwaizumi.

As Oikawa gives his final speech as Seijoh's captain, Iwaizumi cries silently. Cries for him and Oikawa both, for they both desired a spot in nationals, desired to face Shiratorizawa once more before they graduated. To look Ushijima in the face with the biggest 'fuck you' expression on their faces when they took every set from between his hands.

But they can't. Too focused on snatching a victory from Shiratorizawa, Karasuno snatched a victory from them.

Their walk home together was long. Iwaizumi felt like the storm clouds raging in his head were what's keeping him afloat. Oikawa was silent, which only added to the mix of anger and fear going on in Iwaizumi's brain. Oikawa was never this quiet– ever since the sunny day and orange popsicle, Iwaizumi has no memory of them where Oikawa isn't talking.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi says silently. Apparently, that was a mistake. At the first syllable of his name, Iwaizumi saw the way Oikawa's knees gave out and he fell forward. One block from their neighborhood and Oikawa's crying on the sidewalk.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whimpers, voice thick with tears. His knees are pulled up to cradle his face, and his arms are covering what they can of his face. "Iwaizumi, I don't feel anything. I feel empty. Thoughts? Gone. The last set fucked up my knee, and it should be throbbing, I should be in pain, but I feel nothing." It's hard to understand through the sobs wracking his body, but Iwaizumi understands.

He's numb too. "I am too."

Oikawa looks up at his best friend, surprise in the chocolaty pools filled with tears. They glimmer with the stars, and Iwaizumi almost wants to tell Oikawa he's pretty when he cries. "I am too, Oikawa. Now get up, get home."

"Carry me, Iwa-chan. Please." Iwaizumi does it with no reluctance. Instead, he hooks his arms beneath the youngers lean legs and the other arm at the middle of his back, hoisting him up into his arms and holding him to his chest.

"Cry, Shittykawa. If you don't let this shit out, it'll just build up into some shit storm. Rant through it if you need to. I'm here for you." Iwaizumi mumbles down to the boy akin to a child in his arms. Oikawa shakes his head, but Iwaizumi feels the way Oikawa trembles with sobs again.

By the time Iwaizumi was walking up to the Oikawa residence, Oikawa had wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, drenching the shoulder of Iwaizumi's sweatshirt with tears, drool, and snot. Iwaizumi put Oikawa back on his own two feet, wiping his face free of tears before walking inside.

Oikawa's parents were in the kitchen– they could hear them talking aimlessly– so both snuck by and into Oikawa's room. Oikawa falls face-first into his sheets, tears falling once more. Iwaizumi lets himself cry, as well– let's the stress and heartbreak loose in his head.

"Why are you crying? Oh my god, I'm just gonna cry even more, Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa whines, looking over his shoulder at Iwaizumi. "Come, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi collapses against Oikawa, letting him curl his arms around Iwaizumi's head and hold him close, tugging his fingers through the short strands of spiky hair and cry with him.

As their heart-wrenching cries die down, Oikawa doesn't let go of Iwaizumi. He holds the older boy close to him, as if he's scared Iwaizumi will leave him if he lets go. Iwaizumi mutters, "Can't breathe, dummy."

"Deal with it. You're my blanket now." Oikawa whispers into his hair. Iwaizumi turns his face away from where he burrowed against Oikawa's chest, cringing when he rests his cheek on the wet spot from his tears.

"We should probably go to bed. My body hurts. Swear I could pass out any minute." As Iwaizumi says it, his words get the slightest bit messier as exhaustion takes over quickly. Oikawa hums an agreement– Iwaizumi feels it from where he's laid against Oikawa.

Neither boy moves to unstick themselves from each other. Oikawa lays back a bit more comfortably into his pillow, briefly removing his arms from around Iwaizumi to tug up his hoodie. Iwaizumi grunts, and Oikawa pulls his up too.

Though before Iwaizumi feels the fuzz of his hood, he feels the warmth of Oikawa's lips against his temple, against his forehead. It feels nice, laid up with Oikawa like this. "G'night, Iwa-chan~."

Iwaizumi dreams about Oikawa's kisses; dreams about how he wants more.

—

  
"What do you mean you made out with someone's dad?!" Iwaizumi's laughter roars through Oikawa's speaker. "I'd understand kissing him on the cheek or something, but a full-on make out session?!" Oikawa's face is red, further darkened by the lagged quality of Iwaizumi's laptop.

"Shut up, Iwa-chan! Always so loud." Oikawa frowns his brows, his lips, his forehead. He claims he was drunk, claims Kuroo said he should 'try it out'. Oikawa was drunk, sure, which made him worry he let something about his lifelong crush on Iwaizumi slip, but Kuroo said nothing about it the next day or the days since.

"Why would you listen to Kuroo, of all people? I knew you were dumb, but not that dumb. Nekoma's little setter barely listens to him, and they've been friends for longer than we have." Iwaizumi coughs up the last little giggles of his outburst.

Oikawa ignores the way his cheeks flush once more at the sound of Iwaizumi giggling. _Iwaizumi. Giggling. _

"How's Tokyo?" Iwaizumi changes the topic for Oikawa's sake.

"Lonely. Boring. My stupid neighbor didn't catch his train on time, so I have to wait until tomorrow for him to show up."

"Sounds like a dick." Iwaizumi plays along, adjusting himself to sit upwards in front of his laptop's camera. Legs crossed, he rests an elbow on one of his thighs and leans forward to rest his chin in his palm.

"Yeah, it's okay though. I'd wait however many days for him; I like his face." Oikawa's voice softens the more he goes on, eyes turned away from his own camera. Iwaizumi's heart begins to pound in his chest, ignores it as Oikawa goes on.

"His hair is kinda soft, too. Ever since we were little kids." Oikawa's sigh is gentle, calmed. "Speaking of which, he always hated when I ate orange popsicles. He hates orange things, except if it's curry ramen, or something. So, I always ate one to annoy him. Even when I got kinda sick of them, I ate one around him because he was cute when he was mad.

"Of course, I didn't understand that emotion– those emotions– when I was younger. I thought it was just normal best friend things. Up until one night, a night he stayed to help me catch up on work, that I realised it's more than what I thought it was. We shared a bed that night, a futon, actually, but whatever. He must've passed out like I did. When we woke up, he was holding me like I was a teddy bear. It was disgustingly lovey-dovey, but I didn't move. When he woke up, he didn't either.

"Then came the worst night of my life, worst day of my entire existence because I lost to someone I despised so much I obsessed over him. Ruined my chances to one-up my biggest rival. But then he walked home with me, carried me the last block, laid with me, cried with me, then let me kiss him goodnight."

Oikawa looked stupidly pretty with a smile that wide on his face. Iwaizumi wishes he didn't miss his train, wishes he didn't stay up so late last night and didn't sleep in. "That's development if I've ever heard of it."

"He's yet to watch E.T. with me. Some American movie with a wise, wrinkly alien." Oikawa meets Iwaizumi's eyes through the lens, but Iwaizumi feels as though Oikawa's sitting right in front of him with the intensity of his honesty that makes his eyes glow.

"He should've caught his train. Maybe he'd watch it with you right now."

"Too bad he didn't. I don't know if I'd really want to watch the movie, though. I wouldn't be able to focus." Iwaizumi's heart pounds at the tone of voice laced with Oikawa's words.

"Why's that?" Iwaizumi asks, throat dry, ears filled with the sound of rushing blood and jackrabbit hammering of his heart.

"I'd be to distracted about kissing him goodnight again."

"What if he wants to kiss you this time?"

"I'd let him."

"Looks like he has something to look forward to tomorrow, then." Iwaizumi says, catching the red on his cheeks in the small rectangle at the corner of his screen. "Goodnight, Oikawa."

"See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan~." Oikawa holds up a peace sign near his eyes as he signs off with a wide smile, and Iwaizumi can't help but give a smile of his own back.

//

Time moved slow as Iwaizumi rode the train to Tokyo.

His music was loud to distract him from constantly checking the time. Oikawa must not have been awake yet; Iwaizumi hasn't been bombarded with questions from him yet this morning.

Even as he's stepping off the train, his notifications are still barren with messages from Oikawa. He stretches his back and cracks his neck, looking along the length of the train stop for a familiar head of chocolate hair.

While he's distracted pulling up Oikawa's contact to call him, someone covers his eyes from behind. Whether from years of high fives and getting dragged places hand-in-hand, Iwaizumi doesn't know, but he does know it's Oikawa's long, slender hands that blind him.

"Boo, Iwa-chan." Oikawa says into his ear, laughing right after as Iwaizumi jerks away from the hands over his face. Oikawa's beaming just as he was the night before, but now that Iwaizumi's seeing it up close, he feels as though he can't breathe. "Iwa-chan~? Hello-oo?"

Without thinking, Iwaizumi grabs for Oikawa's pretty face, pale compared to the tanned skin of his hands, and brings the boy forward, meeting his mouth with his own in a long overdue kiss. Oikawa goes along with it, slender arms coming to wrap around Iwaizumi's neck similar to how they did the night they held each other and cried.

Both boys dreaded having pulling away. Iwaizumi's chest heaves, Oikawa not much different. "I've been waiting to do that since I first saw you in your stupid alien shorts." Iwaizumi mutters.

"I've waited longer." Oikawa's lips are flushed red from their kiss, same as his cheeks. Iwaizumi feels the way his own face heats up.

"Stupidkawa." Iwaizumi smiles, pulling Oikawa's mouth back against his. The kiss is difficult through their smiles, clashing teeth and awkward laughter, but they refuse to separate. Oikawa pulls away for breath this time.

Brown meets green. Iwaizumi's heart stutters, "Hajime," falters, "I love you." stops.

"Tooru," Oikawa physically reacts to his name, pulling his lips back and showing off his teeth, "I love you more."

"Impossible." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact; I've never seen E.T.  
Also, the Pythagorean theorem sucks.  
N e way, hope you guys enjoyed! This took me a while to write because I've been so busy with volleyball and whatnot. First tourney tomorrow and I have to be there by 07:15.  
Please leave kudos and comments, and don't forget to stan Hawks.


End file.
